


The Message

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story told in a set of 9 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - complete story told in exactly 100 words. (title doesn't count)
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta.
> 
> List challenge

** The Message **  
E/V Drabble Series  
 **by Krisser**

 

 

**The Message**

 

The message on his computer screen read, “I want to set things straight. Basement fileroom, fifteen minutes.” Vin’s heart beat wildly with hope.

Ezra entered his office, the flag on his email was up. The message read, “I want to set things straight. Basement fileroom, fifteen minutes.” Ezra sucked in his breath with hope.

The fileroom was a small, crowded place. Vin squeezed himself inside, waiting. Shortly, Ezra arrived, delighted to see his secret passion. They stared, waiting for the other to speak.

Together they said, “I got a message…..did you?”

They both heard the giggling as the doorlock clicked.

 

**Detective Buck**

 

“JD, what’s all the giggling for?” Buck asked his laughing friend.

“Just took care of some business.” JD replied, trying to cease his chuckling.

“Whoa there pard, solitary giggling means you’re up to something.” Buck knew his friend well.

“Well, they weren’t doin’ nothing ‘bout it. Neither of them. I just made it possible for them to be closer.” JD set to chuckling as he thought of the two of them locked up together in that cramped space.

“Who’d you do what to?” Buck now puzzled, racking his brain for office crushes. 

“Only two that moo-eye. Vin ‘n Ezra.”

“WHAT?!!”

 

**Cramped Quarters**

 

“I believe we are the recipients of a practical joke,” Ezra drawled, trying to control his breathing. He kept his face toward the locked door.

“All that giggling does seem to be a dead give-away,” Vin said self-consciencely. Trying to think up a good reason he followed the message blindly.

Blue eyes locked onto green, hidden fears appeared in both. Two pair of eyes dropped hastily downward.

Vin watched as Ezra ran his fingers through his hair and knew he had to put some distance between them. As he moved past Ezra, Vin brushed his thigh against an unmistakable hardness.

 

**What’s going on?**

 

Chris had beeped Vin and Ezra’s desks with no response. He stomped out of his office, “Okay, where in the hell are Vin and Ezra?” He looked at the remaining members.

Buck looked down at his desk as JD giggled. Josiah and Nathan shrugged, having just returned. Chris narrowed his eyes at the office comic duo. 

The Larabee glare worked on JD as he stammered, “Well…..well, I couldn’t stand it anymore, someone had to do something.”

Chris followed the duos eyes to the fileroom door and opened it.

Four men stood with their mouths open as Buck exclaimed, “Oh lordy.”

 

**Fileroom Gamble**

 

Vin threw caution to the wind and gambled with every moment of future happiness. He grabbed the green eyed witch and pressed the full erection against his own unmistakable hardness. 

Pools of verdant pain locked onto eyes of sky blue awe. Emerald flame replaced pain. 

As the yearned for lips made a soundless oh, Vin let his descend and capture his dream. Ezra sighed into the open mouth and allowed Vin entrance into his. Their tongues waltzed an ageless dance of love. The kiss started slow and sexy, changing to nonstop and passionate. Then they had to break for air.

 

**One Pair**

 

Vin used one hand to hold Ezra tight against him as he let the other one roam about the gambler’s body. The tracker’s hand tracked and found its way inside the fitted waistband. With Ezra’s help of an indrawn breath, Vin slipped his hand inside and cupped the leaking hardness.

The green-eyed man threw his head back as Vin’s fingers manipulated his cock and testicles.

He shuddered with joy in his release at Vin’s hand. Ezra was lost in his orgasm, Vin was lost in the beauty of Ezra’s climax. Neither heard the door open or Buck exclaim, “Oh lordy.”

 

**Oh My**

 

Chris shut the door quickly, his thoughts all a jumble.

JD smiled, he knew it. 

Buck whistled through his teeth as he turned to JD, “You were right, Pard.”

Three pair of eyes rested on the youngest member, Chris asked, “What tipped you?” Puzzled that he’d missed it.

“One was always checking the other out with that special look.” JD smiled again.

Josiah knew he felt okay with it and said aloud, “Maybe we shouldn’t hang about the door.”

Chris scratched his head, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, let’s look busy.”

Scattering about, but staying close. Waiting. Finally, the door opened.

 

**Pay Off**

 

Vin crushed the gambler close after licking his fingers clean, loving how Ez nuzzled his neck. 

Ezra moved within the loving arms, feeling Vin’s continued hardness. He kissed the lips, dropping to his knees, unzipping trousers as he went. He gripped the glistening hardness with his lips and sucked it inside. 

Vin gripped Ezra’s hair as his hips bucked. Ezra sucked harder as he felt Vin’s orgasm start. It finished inside the warm mouth. Vin collapsed into waiting arms.

Several minutes later, green eyes checked with blue, then both nodded. 

“Ready?” Ezra asked.

“Yup.” Vin smiled.

They opened the door.

 

 **Approval**

 

A confidant Ezra and Vin emerged to a room of eyes that tried not to be glued to them. They smiled at the self-conscious group. The group smiled back, no recriminations in their stares.

Chuckling, Vin said, “Good move, JD.”

JD grinned knowingly back.

“Not too tight in there?” Buck asked mischievously.

“The fit was just right.” Ezra grinned right back.

“Well okay then,” Buck told them.

“Tight places seem to agree with you both.” Josiah smiled.

“Indeed they do.” Ezra drawled.

Chris looked at the two happy lovers and was glad, “Dinner’s on me, let’s celebrate.”

Together they left.

 

fin


End file.
